The proposed research will center on biochemical mechanisms in hematological diseases. Specific areas of investigation include: 1. Glycogen metabolism in blood cells. 2. Mechanism of action of bone marrow toxins. 3. Studies on leukocyte alkaline phosphatase. 4. Platelet biochemistry immunology and ultrastructure in health and disease. 5. Red cell metabolism in hereditary anemias. 6. 2,3 diphosphoglycerate, its relationship to glycolysis in human mature red cells and its effects on oxygen transport. 7. Protein synthesis in normal and leukemic leukocytes. 8. Molecular events in mammalian cells following viral infections. 9. Studies on RNA polymerase and transcription. 10. A study of tRNA and aminoacyl-tRNA synthetase in leukemia. 11. Studies on iron absorption. 12. Metabolic alterations in chemical carcinogenesis. 13. Dissociation-association of heme proteins. 14. Oxygen dissociation in human hemoglobinopathies and the binding of 2,3 DPG to hemoglobin. 15. Hematologic effects of Pseudomonas elastase. 16. Chemotherapy of hematologic malignancies.